User talk:.iNebula
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:StarlightGirlHSS! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Spookycat27 Re: It'd be listed as 'In Progress', with no publish date yet :) Email Hey, just wanted to inquire if you have an email? (or, one you use for wikia-related stuff, or just a normal one, idc). Due to a few circumstances, a fair bit of activity happens via email - like image comments/images from Warriorcat, discussions that I'm often too lazy to put on the talk page and just email instead, etc. It's definitely not a big thing, but if you do, shoot me an email at spookycat27art@gmail.com, and I'd pass that onto two people (Stealth and Warriorcat) for email chains. Just thought to ask, disregard if you don't Sorrelwish I know you haven't even made the page yet, but since I read the first few bits of your book and I saw that an elder named Sorrelwish was there in the allegiances. It inspired me to make this and so I wanted to offer it up, in case you'd like to use it. It was fun to make, since I don't use the elder blanks often Re: I have no clue, actually. I don't think we ever set one, just because it was pretty much Stealth and I for awhile back then. Honestly the both of us just CBA whatever pops up after a 24 hour period - or after 2 days, especially when there's been a steady flow of comments. But it's kinda at your discretion - just like, be courteous and all. Also... I can send you Sorrelwish's file if you like, but I didn't use layers for the texture, and everything else can be color-picked, so...idk what use it will be. New Rules Hello. We have implemented new rules regarding charart and character pages. Basically, a character's page must be completed to a certain extent before images can be made. Since this was just made, I'll give you a week to work on the pages before I start declining images. This only counts for currently for approval images, already approved images don't count. 23:13, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I think I'm going to delete that project it seemed pointless to me from the start. That is still your responsibility, as per the rules, but if you don't know how to do family trees I can help you. 21:31, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Well, how good are you with family trees? Can you give me an example? 22:05, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Okay that's really good. Essentially, you add on from there. Take it one at a time, I never do trees completed row by row like a computer. Like, for example, you can give Sedgethorn 5 siblings. What you can do is just have the connection to the kits moved. If that's too much, stretch it so it can reach or even move the siblings to the other side. here is a great link to all the 'tiles' (lines) you can use. It's pretty amazing. 06:36, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Yep. Do this on a page: (whatever name you are using) then click the red link so you can create the template. Make the tree, then add Category:Family Tree at the end, and there's your family tree! 21:33, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey I saw your Streampaw tree. Great job! It's looks great! All I'd say is the line above Fawnheart (where it goes vertical and connects to her) just move a spot to the >. Other than that, it's great! 07:01, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I don't think you need to show those. Most of our trees just... have the tree. I find it a little pointless since all the cites are on the pages so it's easy just to check there. So don't worry too much about that. 22:45, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Email We're starting a Gmail group hangouts for active members to have an instant chat. If you want to be added, could you shoot me your email? -- 02:23, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Apprentice Tutorials Not really gone kinda busy. I think we should just leave it for now. 06:13, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Page Completion Hey I gave you a week to complete pages (minus quotes and history) but the ones you have up are not completed. Clawear needs Kin members cited and the right categories added. (she also needs redirect pages, I can help you with that. Also, since her name is unknown as queen she does not get a queen category) Applemoon needs affiliations cited, tree added and categories section completed. If you are struggling or unsure about anything, I'll definitely help you out, no probs. 05:42, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty, it's not hard. Make a new page (there's an icon on the top right of computer browser's that allows you to do that easy), name it Braveclaw, then add REDIRECT#Clawear to it. Add the 'deputy' category, then add the 'deputy redirect' category and the 'redirect' category, then done! 21:21, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Oh and do the same with the kit name, except of course name it Bravekit and add kit categories XD. 21:22, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Starlight, you really need to complete Clawear and Applemoon pages, we can't CBA and thus approve your images otherwise (I believe they are all ready to be CBA'd, minus the pages themselves), do you need help? I can tell you what you need to complete and how to do it if you want. 06:00, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty. Clawear needs Foxkit and Badgerkit updated to their apprentice names and status's fixed (I'm assuming their status's isn't unknown), the tree needs to be completed by making a page for Birchwhisker and the right categories made. Below is a list of categories you need to add: :Characters Category :Gender (male, female or unknown gender) :Importance (minor, major, supporting, allegiance-only, etc) :Creator (so, you) :Allegiance (Clan they belong to, if not then Clanless Cat + group/rogue/kittypet/loner) :Rank (rank within group, or rogue/kittypet/loner) :Book Appearance (which books they appear/mentioned in) :Mentor (if the cat mentored an apprentice/to-be) :Deceased Characters (and afterlife, if known) Applemoon needs gallery tab removed (pointless until images are finished), and right categories added (see above) That's it. I think I'll be giving the tutorials page an update to refer to that in the future in what needs to be completed and how. 21:16, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Applemoon needs importance (minor, major, supporting, etc) category. Clawear has Wolfpaw and Hawkpaw as Status unknown, is it meant to be that way? Also, she needs the 'Character' category and the Braveclaw redirect page needs proper categories. 21:14, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Go here, click on Braveclaw that is just below the page title and there you can add the categories. 22:21, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Star, if you don't complete Clawear's page by tomorrow, then her images you have for approval will be declined and you'll have to wait two weeks before doing them again. Any additional charart you put up for approval after that must have completed pages or will be declined immediately. 09:36, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Add the "Characters" category and that is it. 21:03, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Addertooth & Ivystorm Hello! I noticed you are doing charart on these two pages. A bit does need to be done before the images won't be declined upon posting, however. Do you need my help? 21:50, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Cool. I've already fixed Ivystorm's tree to stop it going to the bottom of the page. 21:54, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Addertooth needs kit rank cited, cause of death cited, Post-death residence removed (just remove that one don't worry about affiliations) the 'ThunderClan Cat' category added and a redirect for his medicine cat apprentice name added with appropriate categories. 22:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Oh and forgot to mention, since your declined image wasn't because you didn't upload for a week, you can try again after the page is completed and the declined image is archived. Just got two more things to do: add the ThunderClan cat category and in the Adderpaw redirect, add him as "A New Warrior Characters" (rules are if they appear as a certain rank in a book, they get it in the redirect doesn't matter if the category is one their main page, that's really the only exception. Everything else stays on the main page). 06:29, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Willowstar (TC) You'd have to rename the redirect first, then you can make that change. Only Spooky and I can do it however. Do you need me to do it? 23:39, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Alright I'll do that right away, you make the redirect. You have to have () after the name, so I'd recommend Willowpaw (TC), since she doesn't appear in any books as an apprentice. 04:30, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Feathersky Cites for kit name and his apprentice needs to be added and is Flashleg's status unknown? 23:32, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Oh and when you bring the image back for approval, define earpink and light on > front leg. 23:33, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Deputy Hi, I just uploaded the 2 pixel-wide deputy lineart so if you'd like to tweak Clawear's, you're more than welcome to start :) They can be found on the main page. Hey Hey so sorry for my inactivity. I've been incredibly stressed and busy with school and only now on first week of the two week holidays am I relaxing O.o. I'm going to try to be active again, even when school comes back on but if I disappear again, you go nudge me, okay? Anyways, yeah sorry about that. 07:37, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Inactivity That's alright. I've been a bit inactive too. Had exam week. So if you need help with revamping new warrior, let me know. 02:01, November 18, 2017 (UTC)